


Poetry Collection

by Crystalliced



Category: Poetry - Original
Genre: Dark, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Vent Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of poems written during my freetime.</p><p>Wish Through Time - "All there is left in the chaotic whirlwind around me is a single dream I hold onto. A wish through time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

The children run around me,  
Smug smiles forced on their faces.  
"Those fools." I think,  
Arrogant, condescending, unwelcoming.  
Life isn't a joke-  
But yet, as I watch them shout pointlessly  
Oblivity is clearly their God. 

Am I the only one to see this?  
Scream and shout-  
Sometimes I just want to explode.

But wait...

A memory surfaces, reawakened-  
I used to be like them.  
To look forward with a smile and laugh,  
To believe that everything would be okay.

That was before I learned-  
Life isn't a joke.  
It's cold, crushing reality,  
Purity, a candlelight.

My flame was snuffed out.


	2. What is Poetry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is poetry?

Poetry is an art.

     A culmination of the emotions inside you.

Something to be read.

     To be seen.

To be heard.

 

Poetry defines something undefinable.

     Through the art of words

You can make the impossible possible.

 

Poetry is your voice.

     Simple, complex, bright, dark.

Always unique-

     The language of your soul.

This is how you find yourself.

 

     Because poetry, is you.

 


	3. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little vent poem.

          Love.

Undefinable.  Mysterious.

         But yet, priceless.

 

         Or is it?

What is love?

         An unobtainable dream?

 

         Does love exist merely to allow you

The cruel disappointment

         Of heartbreak?

Of unrequited love?

         How do you say love?

 

         If everything you do affects another,

Then when you utter those symbolic three words

         "I love you."

What are you saying?

         What are you promising?

What do you really mean?

 

         Is love just a byproduct of our genetics?

Emotions, fabricated to give us a reason to reproduce?

         Just a natural, everyday thing?

If everything in life serves a purpose,

         Then what does love do?

 

         Love.

What makes you love?

         How do you know?

 

         If I believed in love...

We're all born broken people.

         Not whole.  Not complete.

 

_Love is the completion of a person._


	4. Lindsey's Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little darker poem. Very light, light references to Take Flight.

I was just a child then,

Sitting outside a chained door,

With locks the size of wrecking balls.

 

 

The girl I wanted to meet

Had hidden herself away

Untouchable, indifferent...

                ...Lonely.

 

 

I spent my empty days

Knocking endlessly

To no effect.

The door never opened for me.

 

                                                   Finally, I gave up.

**Hopeless.**

 

 

 

 

 

**And the girl inside**

**Found the strength to shatter her bonds**

**To break free**

**To find me**

 

 

**When we finally reunited**

**Did I find her?**

**Or...**

**Did I find _myself?_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this twice. It has a bit of personal meaning.


	5. Times Like This

It’s times like this

I really wish...

I remember.

It wasn’t really that long ago.

Your hand was warm, and mine was not.

A simple touch, and a quiet comfort.

We never really talked.

But yet...I think I knew you.

  
Why is that?

It’s times like this

I really wish...

I remember.  

It wasn’t really that long ago.

Your smile was bright...and mine, was not.

It was just a drink.

You had your job, and I had mine.

That didn’t make the smoothie any less sweeter.

  
Why is that?

It’s times like this

I really wish...

I remember.

It wasn’t really that long ago.

Your fingers were soft, and mine were not.

It was only ever for a moment.

You served me and I took, 

and that was all I ever did.

Why is that?

It’s times like this

I really wish.

It’s been a while.

But I still remember one thing.

You were alive...and I was not.

All we really ever had were short moments.

You never knew me.

But I think I knew you.

Why is that?

I don’t know.

It’s times like this

I really wish...

**  
Maybe if I had just  said something...   
**


	6. Isolation

Unity?  Hah!   
What a joke!

****

They prance and speak about friendship and unity and democracy, and I watch them.   
No one includes me.  Why would they?

****

After all, I’m just another...spectacle.  Another thing. **  
**

Freedom? **  
**

Foreign words slip off their tongues as they laugh and walk away, chattering happily.

****

I just stand and watch.

  
Then I turn and walk away.

  
Alone.


	7. Tentative

Our friendly conversations worth considering,  
Your laughs and smiles, I know.  
A gentle touch, a loving caress,  
Of affection I hid, too slow.

Neither of us were really ready,  
Though that was a fact ignored.  
Hesitation wasn’t welcome in our world,  
So we couldn’t leave anything unexplored.

At first, things were just fine.  
We were content, though scared.  
It was understandable, really, considering our past,  
But we quickly realized that we weren’t prepared. **  
  
** Love was never a question,  
Compatibility, however, was.  
It was true that both of us cared,  
But it couldn’t work, anyways. **  
  
** Our pasts were too overbearing,  
Our futures, too uncertain.  
And it was this stress that caused us to  
Step back, or our relationship would worsen. **  
  
** So we regressed to that halfway state,  
Between just-friends and something more.  
Even if we couldn’t make it work,  
There was something to be thankful for.


	8. Acceptance

First day of school.

You wonder what it will be like.

As soon as you step out

Someone calls you.

But not by name.

“Who’s the shrimp?”

“That the new brat?”

“Yeah.”

An arrow is shot

It pierces your heart.

And you know

You will not find acceptance here.

Guidance period.

The class looks like something from World War II.

Within three seconds

You find yourself on the ground

And moments later, your lunch money is gone.

It doesn’t matter that you are

Smart

Or kind

Or naturally friendly.

You are

Small

And weak

And afraid

And that’s what makes you a target

And you know there is no silver lining.

Two weeks have passed

Nothing has changed

And you know you will

Have to fight back

As best as you can.

First day at school without lunch money.

They knock you down

They have nothing to eat

They’ve been feeding off of you.

Anger.

Rage.

Hate.

Slammed against the wall.

Crumpled on the floor.

And you’ve known

You will not find acceptance here.

Lunch period.

They find you

They grab you

They drag you over, over, out.

You struggle

Tossed like a bag of vegetables

Beaten.

And moments later your glasses are gone.

It doesn’t matter that you are scared.

And uncertain.

And afraid.

You’re tired.

And desperate.

And you need an escape.

You know this is the last straw.

As blood flows from your wrist.

And you know there is no silver lining.

Two weeks later.

Nothing has changed.

And you know you can’t

Ever fight back

So you go where the flow takes you.

First day of school without a sweater.

People stare at the cuts.

But it’s obvious that they don’t realize that

Their abuse

Ignorance.

Rejection.

Is why you have these scars.

The bullies pause.

Look at each other.

Look at you.

Laugh.

Punch you, kick you.

No one stops them.

And you know,

You could never find acceptance here.

Passing period.

Forced to a blue locker.

Rusted.

Old.

Dented.

And just large enough to fit you.

You get pushed in, hear a lock turn.

Every winded breath aches.

You taste blood and tears on your tongue.

And moments later your hope is gone.

It doesn’t matter that you are bruised.

Bloody.

Broken.

You are weary.

And desperate.

And hopeless.

This is your final stand.

And unlike all the other times - there is a silver lining among the black.

Two weeks later.

Nothing has changed.

But everything is different.

And you know you must

Fight back

In the only way possibly left to you.

First day of school without you.

You wonder what it will be like.

You walk up flights of rickety wooden steps.

On the abandoned roof, you step carefully around broken glass and soiled wrappers.

You think you hear someone call you out.

Not by a string of curses, but by your name.

Hope floods in as you take a deep breath.

Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all.

Look up, see the puffy white clouds and bright blue sky.

Above that lies the place you hope you’ll find.

You think it is time to go.

You look out, take a step, off the edge.

And before the sky goes dark, you whisper your name.


	9. Wish Through Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based distinctly off of Journey's End.

Time flies by, and I am only a spectator.

I walked alone for a very long time, fighting silently.

Hiding away, because there was nothing to see in me.

That’s what I was told, what I was taught,

If all the spiteful curses were of any indication.

I kept running away from the shadows,

Though I never fled to the light.

Attention was never really my friend,

So all I could do was walk in twilight.

Then I met him, for the first time,

Though that term could be considered incorrect.

In reality, I tried to kill him,

My blade poised at his throat.

He parried, of course.

He wouldn’t be who he is if he hadn’t.

Well, he’d be dead.

But that’s a minor detail.

It took some time for him to fight seriously.

He probably kept telling himself that, but I knew he wasn’t.

Even at the end, as he managed to overpower me,

Something held him back.

His lost love.

I was like her.

I wasn’t sure how to feel about that,

Though by that time I was heads-over-heels.

I stayed by his side.

I don’t know why I did.

I don’t know why I loved him.

But I did.

And I never said anything,

Because, after all, how could I?

I couldn’t say anything.

So I never did.

Though I never felt any less.

And in the end, all that was left was a small sentiment, a tiny hope, from when I was nothing but a child.

A Wish Through Time.


	10. Remember

I remember all the times we shared,

I remember the times when I thought you cared.

I guess that everything you said was just a lie,

It’s kind of heartbreaking, and I can’t understand why.

You used to tell me that you loved me,

And I used to listen to you, riding on your every word,

Because why would you lie to me?

There’s no reason to.

That’s what I thought, and I was wrong.

I never thought that someone could be just a tool,

But that was before you played me like a fool,

It was embarrassing, I’ll admit, that you tricked me for so long.

But this is the end.  You can’t string me along.

So I stayed away, hiding my heart.

I cursed your very name, threw away the pictures.

But you sidled up to me with that charming smile,

And I fell again.

And even though you had played me once, I never thought you could play me twice.

When I found out that you betrayed me, I was sick.

I had hoped against hope that our relationship wasn’t just another trick.

Tired of being nothing but another plaything to you,

I spat at you once, then left to begin anew.

This time, when you walked up to me, I punched you in the face.

You were utterly shocked, like you didn’t believe I had it in me.

It only made the feeling of my fist against your head

That much more sweeter.

I acknowledged my mistake, and moved on, vowing to never think of you again.

I remember our kisses in the park, 

I regret remembering that there was a spark.

I regret all the love that I thought we shared,

** But most of all, I regret that I even cared.   
**


End file.
